Those Summer Nights
by Sierra the Penguin
Summary: Kowalski is asked to help repair a light in Marlene's habitat, and the two end up having a thrilling yet pleasant night. A Marski one-shot. :D


**Sierra:** Hola guys. This was really random but fun to write. Enjoy. c:

_Disclaimer - I don't own TPoM. _

* * *

"Sorry to call you up so late, but that light just won't stop flickering." Marlene held her cave door open for the tall penguin standing in front of her, who clung to a rusty old box of tools. She had been awoken late in the night due to this little fault in her electric system, and had asked for Kowalski to come in with his equipment to fix it. She did feel bad for imposing on him, but she figured the penguins didn't get to bed until later. That, and she knew she'd never get back to sleep with a distracting flashing lighting up her dreams.

"Perfectly understandable, Marlene," said Kowalski, stepping inside her cave. He showed no signs of umbrage at being there so late, but because of the dark shadows under his normally vivid eyes, it was evident that he had been deprived of sleep. Marlene was thankful he was still eager to assist her.

"Ahh, yes, that is pretty annoying," he remarked upon further inspection of the malfunctioning light which hung right in the center of Marlene's room. It would make an abrupt bzzt as it went black, then humm softly as it glowed back to life.

"So you think you can fix it?" Marlene asked.

"Of course!" Kowalski beamed with pride, setting down his toolbox and already getting to work.

"Great. I'll be outside, if you need me."

Marlene wandered back through the door to the outside of her habitat, not wanting to disturb Kowalski in his work. She rubbed her eye with a paw as she settled herself down on the edge of her pond, looking out at the city. It was so late, and yet New York was still bustling with life. The blazing city lights were mirrored in the waters of her pond, and she dipped a paw in them, sending ripples through the reflections. A warm Summer night like this might have been nice, if she hadn't been so tired. There was even a gentle breeze in the air, ruffling her fur, alluring her to sleep…

Kowalski strode through the door of Marlene's habitat, satisfied at having done his job. He scanned the darkened habitat for Marlene, for he was eager to explain to her that her light was fixed, and she could finally go back to bed. His eyes found themselves resting on a furry mass near the pond. Had Marlene fallen asleep out here?

Kowalski quietly set his toolbox down before waddling over to her. She was sleeping, alright. But what to do? Dare he wake her up, or would that be too rude? The last thing he wanted was for an angry otter to bark at him for having woken her. With a sigh, Kowalski resolved to wait for her to wake up on her own. Surely she would eventually. He took a seat next to her, dangling his feet just above her pond's water.

He sat there awkwardly for quite some time, pondering theories or observing the view from Marlene's habitat. Maybe the exhausted otter wouldn't wake up, and perhaps he should just leave? After all, she would still be able to thank him in the morning.

It was then Marlene began to stir in her sleep; she shifted positions, sighing softly. Kowalski chuckled silently to himself. She looked so cute, all curled up and comfortable… but to Kowalski's dismay, she still did not wake up. Deciding it was best he should go back home, Kowalski heaved himself to his feet, when Marlene spoke.

"Did you fix the light, Kowalski?" She drowsily mumbled the words, her eyes still shut.

"Yes, I did, Marlene," replied Kowalski. He was almost certain she was talking in her sleep.

Marlene said no more, and Kowalski turned on his heel to leave, grabbing his toolbox as well. It was evident the otter was still asleep; he could even hear her shifting positions once more behind him.

Wait… a splash isn't a sound you'd make if you were simply shifting positions…

Kowalski whipped around just in time to be drenched in the water that had been forced up when something had fallen in the pond. Hastily wiping his face with his flippers, he looked up to see the space where Marlene had been was now empty.

"Marlene!" Kowalski called out, tossing his toolbox to the side as he dove in after the girl.

The water swallowed him up, cool and flowing underneath his feathers. He forced his eyes open under the dark water, and looking up, he spotted Marlene's silhouetted figure against the illuminated surface. Kowalski swam for her, soon breaking the surface of the pond, and there was Marlene, who had already rescued herself.

She shook her head as she treaded the water, panting, widened eyes indicating she was now fully awake. "Augh… I rolled in while I was asleep, didn't I?"

"That you did, Marlene."

She threw her head back, surprising Kowalski with her eruption into laughter. He grinned, and soon found himself to be laughing, too.

"That was stupid of me," Marlene chuckled, she and her penguin friend swimming back to the edge of the pond to haul themselves out of it.

"Don't blame yourself, Marlene. You were asleep," Kowalski smiled back, holding out a flipper to her after he had gotten himself out of the water a little before her. She squeezed it with her paw and he helped pull her up, his tone becoming serious. "I was really worried about you there."

"Were you? You shouldn't have been," Marlene said with a smile as she rung the water out of her glossy brown fur. "I can swim too, you know."

"I know, I know. But it's quite possible you could've drowned, if you had inhaled the water as you w -"

"But I didn't, Kowalski." She gave him a friendly, reassuring punch to the arm before her eyes traveled back to the mouth of her cave. She nodded in that direction."Thanks for fixing the light."

"It wasn't a problem." Kowalski straightened up proudly, glancing back briefly to admire his work before he turned to Marlene once more. "You're certainly awake now, aren't you?"

"Completely! I probably won't be able to get back to bed. Might as well just stay out here for the rest of the night." With a sigh, she plopped herself down in the same space she had been, on the edge of the pond.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Kowalski surprised even himself with that one. Well, it's not like he'd be sleeping tonight, either. Might as well spend it with some company.

"Course not!" Marlene patted the space beside her and Kowalski took a seat, dangling his feet over the edge.

"It certainly is a nice night," he remarked.

Marlene nodded, "Mhm," turning to look at him. "I really hope there are more like this. The Summer's only just begun."

Her eyes shone with admiration, the lights of the city reflected in her charming hazel irises. Her fur was slicked back, goofily-looking, still wet from the pond water. Kowalski smiled at her, glad she had taken her awkward flop into the waters light-heartedly… and also quite glad that she had been okay.

This was probably the first time Kowalski had something other than scientific equations on his mind; he was at peace, sitting here with dear Marlene, listening to the sounds of the night in the brilliance of New York City, and he very much enjoyed it. He found himself eyeing the otter girl for some time, until she turned back to him and spoke once more.

"Ya know," she began, "it was awfully nice of you to worry about me like that."

Kowalski felt his cheeks flushing. "I merely acted on impulse in order to save one of my good friends."

She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking, until she turned back around to face the city lights once again.

* * *

**Sierra:** Leave a review if you'd like!


End file.
